1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power conversion technologies, and particularly to a system and a method for measuring power conversion efficiency of a voltage regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage conversion device, such as a voltage regulator, may be used to convert high direct current (DC) voltage into low DC voltage provided to different chips mounted on a motherboard. To ensure that power conversion efficiency of the voltage regulator meets a standard, the power conversion efficiency needs to be measured after assembly of the voltage regulator. Often, the power conversion efficiency of the voltage regulator is obtained by manual measurement of input power, output power, and other parameters of the voltage regulator. However, if many parameters are to be measured, manual measurement becomes difficult and time consuming, making the measurement process inaccurate and inefficient.